In Between
by Kodama01
Summary: Based on the TV version of The Witcher not the games. Set between the time Geralt and Yenner first get together and the hunt for the green dragon. It's basically smut with no real thought to plot because Im single and live through my ships.


The hour was late as Geralt rode Roach into the courtyard of the isolated inn. Sighing he dismounted and rolled his shoulders to relieve their ache. His welcome in Spikeroog had been decidedly cold, despite dispatching a troublesome wyvern that had been making off with sheep and small children on the edge of the village. The local mage had been particularly grim faced when handing over the coin purse along with a not so subtle suggestion that he find lodging outside the small town that night. He had never been a fan of the Skellige Isles and tomorrow would head back to the mainland.

Sighing he glanced about and spied a stable boy asleep, propped up against the wall. He nudged the youth awake with his boot. "Here's a coin lad, rub her down well and give her a feed of grain" he spoke quietly. The boy took the reins and led the horse inside the warmth of the barm, Roach knickered as the Witcher watched her go inside. "Yeah yeah, goodnight to you too".

The fire in the public room had burned down low, many of the guests long since abed or returned home to their farms for the night. A withered old woman took in his approach from behind the bar. She looked him up and down and grinned her greeting. "Any chance you have a room for the night?" he queried.

"I've none left, but I've ale and stew and ye be welcome to bed down on the floor by the fire, take it or leave it" she wheezed.

Sighing Geralt closed his eyes, he had dreamed of a soft bed for weeks now, it looked like he would have to dream a little longer. "I'll take it" he sighed.

"Suit yourself then, now find a perch and I'll bring ye a tankard and trencher for ye supper". With that the aged woman shuffled off to the kitchen.

Looking around Geralt took in the room before him. A few bodies lay slumped over tables and stools passed out on ale or exhaustion. Other than those few he was alone, save an old hound asleep in the corner. Moving away from the bar for a table on the far side of the room he suddenly paused. The scent of lilac and gooseberries filled the air, "Hello Yennefer" he smiled.

Moving out of the shadows from behind Yennefer came into the light of the low fire "Hello Geralt, it's been a long time". Passing around him she looked over her shoulder while moving to one of the nearby benches. "You look a little rough, not to mention a bit over ripe for the nose. You still seem to have an aversion to bathing I see".

Geralt took in the slight form wrapped in a velvet cloak of forest green as she sat down. Her thick raven hair shone like obsidian in the low light. She never failed to stir something primal in him, something almost beast like. "I do believe it's been at least a year, if not two, since I saw you last in Crow's Perch. I believe you had some unsavory business with the Barron" he said with a raised eyebrow. Business was putting it mildly, she had been elbows deep in a local family feud chasing a rare trinket with magical properties.

"Yes something like that I suppose, I've quite forgotten about that," she retorted. The feud had not ended well and she had been forced to leave in the dead of night or face an angry mob who were very protective of their local lord. This woman attracted trouble like none he had ever known, mayhap that was part of what he found so intriguing about her. That and the insatiable hunger she roused in him.

"So what brings you to this backwater of the Skellige Isles so late at night?" Yennefer asked, her violet eyes bright with curiosity.

Sighing again Geralt allowed his body to relax. "I'd come on a guild request but things turned," he paused "Sour, shall we say. So I struck out alone for a bit of quick coin across the Isles. I'm heading back to the main land tomorrow. What about you? I never thought to cross paths with your like in a place like this" he grinned.

Indignation marred her face "What does that mean?" she demanded.

Geralt laughed outright "Relax little mage, I only meant it's not like you to willingly abandon the finery and riches of big towns for rural backwaters like Spikeroog and it's like".

Yennefer harrumphed her reply "You can be a real brute at times Geralt!". Turning her head she fell silent as the old woman made her way over to the table with a laden tray.

"I brought some extra food for ye company" she rasped nodding in Yennefer's direction. Placing the tray down she shuffled back to the bar leaving the two alone to serve themselves.

Shaking his head with mirth Geralt served them both, the rich meaty aroma of the stew causing his gut to rumble with hunger. A similar more delicate rumble echoed from across the table. Grinning he passed her ale and a trencher of the rich stew. Snatching up a spoon she said nothing as she began to tuck into the meal. She might be small and dainty but Geralt appreciated the way she savored good food.

The meal passed in silence as they ate and drank. Geralt took her in as he ate. Since that day at the mayor's house they had run into each other several times and each time he found it harder and harder. It was never more than a night and it was never enough, not for him. She was a rare and wild woman who would never be tamed, not that he had any interest in tame women. Yet there was something about his Yen, something that made his ancient heart beat faster.

Soon enough she stood without a word and made her way towards the stairs. This was how it always was, a few words and quips and then the night. Never asked or offered by either but both were powerless to resist. He had known the first time he slipped inside her body that he would never get enough of her. In that singular moment his heart had been entirely human and that had scared him. It was why he had left her that first morning, alone in the ruins of the house. To stay meant vulnerability and that was something he couldn't afford. She alone had the power to destroy him.

He followed her upstairs, answering the unasked invitation.

The room was lit with a warm fire and a scattering of candles on a side table. Closing the door, he dropped his saddle bag to the floor and looked around. A large heavy wooden bed swathed in furs stood against the far wall while a wooden tub had been placed before the fire. The steam of the heated water rose mixing with that scent, lilac and gooseberries. Her scent.

Groaning again he cast his eyes around the room stopping once he found hers. Looking between her and the tub he raised an eyebrow. "For me I take it?" he asked already knowing the answer.

With wide serious eyes she nodded.

At least he would get a decent bath this night it would seem. Moving to untie the leather lacing holding his shirt together his hands were stopped by hers. He hadn't even heard her move closer. Looking down upon her face he felt his heart stop. For all that stood between them, for all the impossibilities that would have to be faced, there were moments. Rare precious moments like this where her face was an open book and her eyes were reflections of his own deep desires. "Yen" he whispered before lowering his face to hers and taking her lips. She tasted of fire, warmth and spice a flavour he had long ago become addicted too.

Pulling her closer he held her to him, her own hands trapped at his shirt lacing. The warm feel of her after so long made him hungry. Their lips danced upon each others nipping and playing. He swept his tongue against hers in a battle for control of the kiss, each knowing though that neither would concede. They were well matched in their passion.

Eventually air demanded that they part. Panting against her forehead Geralt felt her loosen his shirt. Smiling he helped her pull the material over his head, dropping the shirt to the floor. Both their hands worked at the lacing of his breeches where growing evidence of her effect on him was evident.

Yennefer watched his face as she slipped her hand into his pants, coming into contact with his hardening manhood. She gently wrapped her hand around his length caressing the thickening bulge. "You're so hot to touch" she marveled out loud, all pretense and artifice long gone from her. Bending down she fell to her knees as she freed him from the confines of his leather pants. The urge to taste him again after so long too much to resist.

Geralt gripped her shoulders and pulled her away, her face a reflection of confusion and mild hurt. "Let me bath Yen, I've been on the road for weeks" his words causing her to flush with embarrassment at her eagerness. "Now, now Yen don't be like that" he whispered "Don't retreat behind misplaced hurt, you know how much I want you. I always do" he whispered as he kissed her head.

Moving away Yen watched as he stripped off his pants and climbed into the tub. His bare chest magnificent in its masculine glory. Frowning slightly she noted the new scars and bruises that marred his beautiful body. Something inside her clenched at the thought of him getting hurt. Once it had just been about fun and the burning way they came together, now she had found their last few encounters had a new element. Now she held him tighter when he was inside her, dreading the dawn and waking alone. Now she found herself dreaming of more, dreaming of a future, with him. Thats was not an option.

Geralt busied himself with soap and water but was aware of her eyes on his body. He took his time cleaning himself, deliberately giving her a chance to watch him. Running his hand over his arms he smiled has he heard her breath quicken.

Stepping out of the tub he grinned as she gasped. His cock was thick and hard against his abdomen. He had hardly been immune to her own disrobing, despite her body still being hidden underneath her shift. Her eyes alone on him had the power to harden him.

The sight of his rigid length caused Yen to moan. Moving off the bed she made her way to him, eager to pick up where she had left off. Falling to her knees once more she took him in hand and without pause drew him deep into her mouth. Closing her eyes she savoured his taste, the woody musk of him so familiar. She used her hand to cover the length of him she couldn't take.

"Yen, by the God's that be" Geralt groaned. She knew just how to undo him, "Yen, stop or it'll end before it starts" he ground out from clenched teeth. Her mouth was so dam hot, like liquid silk, as her wicked tongue flicked its way over his engorged veins. "I said enough!" he growled, pulling himself from her mouth and picking her up in one swoop.

Moving to the bed he laid her down on the edge, pulling the shift over her head as he went. The sight of her naked body tipped him over, moving between her legs he gently pushed her thighs apart exposing her core to his gaze.

Looking up through hooded eyes Yen felt the first trickle of moisture inside her. The way he looked at her with those yellow eyes made her feel exposed and wanton in the same moment. His hand on her thighs needed little encouragement as she opened to him. She smiled as he groaned and lent forward between her legs. "You're devine" he whispered before inhaling her scent.

Moving closer he opened his mouth over her sex and sucked deeply, she moaned reaching out to grasp the fur on the bed. He maneuvered his hands to her hips to hold her in place as he began to devour her. He ran his tongue up her slip, tasting her essence. He licked up and down, pushing into her soft folds as he went. How he had missed her, missed this.

He swirled his tongue over the bundle of nerves clustered at the top of her opening before gently sucking on them. Arching up into him Yen was helpless to prevent the tide that began to rise within her.

Releasing one hip Geralt moved and gently pushed one finger into her sensitive flesh. Her body clenched at the welcome intrusion. Moving in and out of her body slowly he added another thick finger, filling her sensitive core. He felt the soft flutters as her body clenched around him. Moving his mouth back over her clit he sucked again, increasing pressure to match the tempo of his fingers.

Yennefer called out his name, the tide gathering closer inside her. She wasn't far from cresting, she could feel it. She ground her hips against his mouth, the sensation growing. Another fleck of his tongue to her nub and she yelled hoarsely as her body clamped hard onto his hand as he pushed her over the edge.

Geralt felt the moisture rush from her body coating her fingers. Releasing her bud from his mouth he moved over her to claim her cries with his lips. While catching her release with his kisses he helped her to ride the wave of her orgasam with his hand, his fingers slowing as they continued to move in and out of her in short thrusts. He gently swirled his thumb over her sensitive nub wringing a few more spasms from her body.

Yen had never come apart so spectacularly as she did with Geralt, it was as though he knew exactly how to make her body dance to his passion. The taste of herself on his lips only heightened her response. She held him close as his fingers slowly stilled.

"You're beautiful when you fall apart on me Yen" he whispered into her ear. Slowly sliding his hand from her body he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her essence from them. "Hmmmmm, my favourite taste is you" he said while looking deeply into her.

Tears came to her eyes, he was so beautiful in how he made love to her. "Oh Geralt", she sighed tenderly taking his lips with her. "Come to me, be with me" she pleaded.

Needing little encouragement he moved over her body between her legs. His thick length pressing into her belly. Moving gently he teased her entrance, coating the blunt head of his cock with her juices. Sliding along her folds he gave her time to feel him before slowly pushing into her molten heat.

The sensation of taking him into her caused a slight but glorious burn as her body stretched to accept him. He gave her time to adjust, stilling as she moaned. "More Geralt, more" she begged thrusting onto his length trying to take more.

Refusing to rush he chuckled before slowly pushing forward again. Using short slow thrusts it took all his restraint to not pushed into her in one quick movement. She was so tight around him he felt he would spend himself to quickly. Soon he was comply buried in her hot core.

Yen had never felt so full as she did with Geralt deep inside her. The thick hardness buried deep within coupled with his heavy weight on top of her had her panting. Without waiting for him she began to clench at his length.

Gerlat groaned deeply and began to slide his cock in and out of her. The fluttering clenches of her inner muscles gripped at him as he picked up his tempo. Soon he was stroking her with long firm thrusts, her moans urged him on as her eyes fluttered closed. "Open your eyes my Yen" he gasped "Let me see you".

She opened her eyes and looked deep into his. Mirrored within she could see the same flame that burned within her, like a twin soul.

"Look down Yen, look at us" he ground out. Moving off her body slightly Yennefer looked down to where their bodies were joined. The slight of his veined length pushing into her was mesmerizing. The crest began to gather deep with her once more. Growling she pulled Geralt's shoulders closer to her and hung on, wrapping her legs around his hips in encouragement.

He gripped her hip with one hand while sliding the other under her shoulders to pull her close. He quickened his thrusts, feeling a tightness mounting low in his body. "Yen, my Yen, come with me".

Yen felt her body begin to clench around him, biting down on his shoulder she felt the first wave wash over her. Her body stiffened and clenched down hard on his cock and for a moment it was as though time stood still. Quickly her body spasmed, then again and again, contracting around Geralt. She released his shoulder and shouted his name as she came.

Her release was enough to trigger his own and once he felt her heat snap tightly around him his own pumped deep into her in long hot pulses. With a grunt he called out her name while again and again he thrust into her as his body spilled his seed. He felt her after shocks and shortened his strokes bringing them down from such an impossible high.

Geralt collapsed onto her for a moment before moving his weight to one side. "No" she said quickly "Not yet, stay inside me a little longer".

Pulling her closer he kept them joined while shifting his weight off her. He gripped her posterior as she moved her leg up, keeping himself buried deep inside her. Sighing he kissed her hair "I'm in no hurry to leave" he confessed.

He felt her relax, their bodies sated and still joined as though each were afraid the other would disappear. Geralt knew destiny had plans for him but surely there was a place for Yen on that future?

Slowly sleep claimed them both.


End file.
